No Need to Say Goodbye
by Miss-anna08
Summary: 5 ans se sont écoulés depuis le derniers voyage des Pevensie à Narnia. Et c'est lors de leur séjour chez le professeur Kirke, où la famille est venu passer Noel que tous va basculer ! [Susan/Caspian]
1. No Need To Say Goodbye

**_Pas besoin de dire au revoir _**

_5 ans_ se sont écoulés depuis le derniers voyage des **Pevensie** à **_Narnia_**. Depuis **Peter** s'est marié et a eux un petit garçon avec son épouse **Kate. Susan** vit à **_New York_**, occupe un poste dont elle a toujours rêvée et bientôt elle épousera l'homme le "_plus parfait_" qui puisse existe mais malheureusement pas celui qu'elle aime. **Edmund** étudie à l'université de **_Cambridge_**. Et **Lucy**, elle mène une vie ordinaire à **_Londres_**, où elle a démangé avec ses parents après leur retour des **_Etats-Unis_**.

C'est lors de leur séjour chez le **professeur Kirke**, où la famille est venu passer _Noel_ que tous va basculer !

**_Coulage_**

_**Anna Popplewell aka Susan Pevensie (22 ans)**_

_**Ben Barnes aka Roi Caspienne X (23 ans)**_

_**William Moseley aka Peter Pevensie (24 ans)**_

_**Skandar Keynes aka Edmund Pevensie (20 ans)**_

_**Georgie Henley aka Lucy Pevensie (18 ans)**_

_**Will Poutler aka Eustache Clarence Scrubb Pevensie (17 ans)**_

**_Dianna Agron aka_ Kate Pevensie ****_(24 ans)_**

**_Jake Lloyd (petit) aka _****_Henri Pevensie (3 ans)_**

_**Laura Brent aka Lilandil, fille de Ramandu (?)**_

**_Peter Dinklage _aka** **_Trompillon (?)_**

_**etc ...**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 – L'arrivé**

_Je possède rien_

_Le **23 décembre 1952**, dans la banlieue de ****__Londres_, toutes la famille **Pevensie** s'est rejointe dans le manoir du **Professeur Kirke** pour fêter Noël. **Elene** et **Robert** avec leur fille **Lucy** furent les premiers a arrivées. Ils étaient suivis d'**Edmund** et d**'Eustache**. Quelques heures plus tard c'est au tour de **Peter** et de son épouse **Kate**, ainsi que leur fils de 3ans, **Henri **d'arrives. Enfin, c'est **Susan** qui arriva. Toutes la famille fut heureuse de se retrouvée car ils n'habitent plus ensemble et se voyez que pour quelques fêtes seulement. **Elene, ****Robert**, et **Lucy** avaient déménager à **_Londres_**. **Edmund** fessait ses études à **_Cambridge_** et vivait chez son cousin **Eustache. Peter**, quelques années auparavant s'était marié avec **Kate**, une jeune femme originaire de **_Paris_**, et s'est là bas qu'ils se sont installaient après la naissance de leur fils **Henri**. Quand à **Susan**, elle vivait toujours en **Amérique**, plus précisément à **New York**. Tous les enfants avaient bien changées depuis leurs retour de **_Narnia_. **Pour** Peter **et** Susan** cela faisait **6 ans** depuis leurs second voyage lors du quel, ils avaient rencontrer **Caspian**. Quand pour **Lucy, Edmund** et **Eustache**, cela faisait **5 ans** et pour la part d'**Eustache**, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, retourné dans ce lieu magique. Peu à peu, ils avaient commence à oublier **Narnia**, et de reprendre leur vie normalement.

Après le dîner, tous le monde fut extrêmement fatigués, et **Mme McReady** fut chargée d'accompagner les enfants à leurs chambres respectives. **Peter** eux une des plus grande chambre, **Eustache** et **Edmund**, eux ont eux une chambre pour deux, **Susan** et **Lucy** une chambre individuelle chacune. Depuis le retour de **Susan** d'**_Amérique_**, la jeune femme avait cessé de croire en **_Narnia_**, et ceci qui avait emmené les deux sœurs en désaccord.  
Quand **Lucy** entra dans la chambre, elle fut étonne de voir l'armoire, CETTE armoire. Elle passa la main, avec nostalgie, sur les dessins magnifique, et ouvris l'armoire, et ainsi elle pu constaté, qu'ils avaient toujours un tas de manteau en fourrure, et cela la fait sourire. Elle voulait entre dans l'armoire, mais quelqu'un avait toquet dans sa porte, et c'est ce qui la fait faire demi tour jusqu'à la porte. Quand elle l'ouvris, elle trouva le professeur. Elle le fit entre dans la chambre. Quand le professeur fut entre, il remarqua l'armoire ouverte, ce qui créa une grand sourire sur son vieux visage.  
_" Lucy, ma chère, demain tes parents aimeront aller à la chasse, avec tes frères. Et je me demandai si toi, tu aimeras ? "_  
**Lucy** aimé chasser, plus particulièrement à **_Narnia_**. Mais jamais, elle n'avait chasser en **_Angleterre_**, pour être honnête.  
_"Oui, mais pour être honnête avec vous, j'ai jamais chasser!"_  
_"Oh, Lucy, ce n'est rien, mais si je sais que ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Sur ceux, je vais vous laisse, et bonne nuit, mon enfant."_

Le lendemain matin, toute la famille, s'est rejointe dans le grand hall, dans leurs habilles de chasses, enfin toutes la famille, en exception de **Susan**. Qui avait dit que _"suite aux décollages horaires, je me joindrai à vous, en peu plus tard dans la matinée, sans doute ... "_  
**Susan** fut levée quel que minutes plus tard après le départ des autres, et quand elle fut descendu, prêt pour partir, elle tomba nez à nez avec le professeur, qui en la votant lui fit un des ses plus beaux sourires.  
_"Bon matin, très chère, comment avez vous dormis ?"_  
_"Bien, je vous remercie. Vous n'allez pas chasser, professeur ?"_ Dit elle en croyant que le professeur fut habille, comme à son habitude.  
_"Non mais je vous attendais. Car j'ai quelque chose pour vous."_  
_"Mais Noël, n'est que dans deux jours, je suis sûre que ça peux attendre! "_  
_"Je préfère vous le donner maintenant, ainsi il vous sera utile dans quelques instants."_  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur fut descendu avec deux grands paquets, joliment emballés. Quand **Susan** ouvris le premier, elle fut surprise que trouve en arc, très beau et aussi très moderne, non pas comme celui qu'elle avait à _Narnia_. Dans le second elle trouva des flèches des flèches en métal.  
_"Merci, professeur c'est un très beau cadeau! "_ dit elle avant d'embrassé le professeur sur la joue et de partir.

* * *

Dite-moi ceux que vous en penser. Et j'espère, sincèrement, que ça vous plait ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 - La Chasse**

_Je ne possède rien ... _

_La forêt toute entière était recouverte de neige et c'est au bout de quelque instant que Susan parvient à retrouve une partie de sa famille. Lucy, sa mère et Kate étaient entrains de faire des bonhommes de neige et de rigoler.  
"Tu est enfin levé!" Dis madame Pevensie.  
"Comme tu peux le voir maman."  
"Que ce que tu as dans ton dos? " demanda Lucy  
"Ah ceci, c'est un cadeau de la part du professeur."  
"Tu sais t'en servir ?" Dit Kate avec un sourire inquiet.  
"Oui, c'est ici que j'avais appris, avec le professeur." Mais avant qu'elle puisse terminé, elle cru voir quelque chose de magique passe dans les arbres, en peu plus loin, et elle décida donc aller voir.  
"Où va tu, Susan? " lui dit Lucy  
"J'ai cru voir quelque chose, en peu plus loin, et je veux savoir que ce que c'est". _

**A Narnia**

La neige, avait recouvert le pays, et Caspian adore cette saison. Derrière la fenêtre de son cabinet, Caspian admiré le paysage, et il était perdu dans ses penses, au point ne plus écouté ce que lui disait le conseil. "Caspian, avais vous entendu ? " demanda Cornelius. " Pardon, je n'est pas entendu, et je pense que cette réunion est terminé. Je doit aller!" "Mais où ça votre altesse? " "Je dois sortir, prendre l'air."

Susan avança vers l'endroit où elle avait cru voir "la chose", mais elle ne trouva rien, à l'exception des pas, des pas bizarres à vrai dire. Et comme son instinct lui disait de suivre, elle les suivis.

Quand Caspian, fut arrive dans la forêt, il vit une chose passer à quelque mètre de lui, mais quoi il ne sus dire, il était trop loin. Il la suivis jusqu'un champ, remplis de fleur, au milieu du quel un petit garçon, blond fit assis. Dès que le garçon le vit, Caspian vit de la peur dans ses petits yeux bleus.

Les pas se termines près d'un champ, qui en occurrence ne fut pas enneigé. Les fleurs de toutes les couleurs poussées et Henri, était assis au milieu d'elles. Un homme, accroupis était devant lui, Henri lui souriait, mais l'homme était de dos, et Susan pouvait seulement voir que l'homme avait une épée à sa taille. Susan avança sans faire de bruit, tel une bête qui traque sa proie et avait armé son arc. "Éloigne vous de lui! " dit Susan avec une voix forte et déterminante. L'homme, avait dit quelque chose à Henri, se releva avec beaucoup de grâce, et se retrouva pour faire face à Susan. Susan fut choqué et paralysé tout autant que l'homme. Ce qui la réveilla fut Henri que s'est jeter sur elle. "Oh mon dieu, tu va bien. J'étais tellement inquiète. Si ton père apprend cela, il va te tuer pour t'avoir éloigné de lui! " " Alors ne lui dis rien. " Caspian aurait reconnu Susan entre mille, et elle était la, devant lui. Et lui, tel un idiot ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire. "Merci Caspian" "Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je l'es juste trouve. En premier. " "Merci tous de même. Je te fait pas dire, l'état de Peter si il s'était rendu comte." "Peter, c'est le fils de Peter?" "Oui, bien évidemment." "Attendez, vous vous connaissez?" "Oui, mais c'est une longue histoire, et je pense qu'il serai préférable de trouve les autres avant de te la rencontrer. Vous venez, Caspian?" Caspian suivis Susan et Henri sans aucune protestation.

Caspian marché derrière Susan et l'enfant sans dire un mot. Il les entende rire et parler de tous de rien. Le visage de Susan brillé tellement elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Henri sain et sauf. Elle aime tellement ce gamin, il était tous pour elle. Auparavant, Susan n'avait aimé qu'une seule personne autant qu'elle aimé Henri, et cette personne marchait derrière elle dans cet même instant, c'était Caspian. La personne qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais revoir. Elle ignoré ce que Caspian ressent pour elle, même si une partie d'elle souhaite que tous soit fini entre eux. Quand à Caspian, il ne pouvait pas retiré son regard de Susan, elle était tellement belle, il avait également remarqué que depuis leur dernière rencontre, elle as vieillis ce qui la rendu encore plus belle.

Henri commencé à s'endormir tous en marchand, le gamin n'était pas habitué à marcher autant. Susan ne tarda pas à s'en percevoir.

"Caspian, peut on le mettre sur votre cheval, le pauvre commence à s'en dormir ?"

"Bien sur, quel question ..."

Le garçon s'est complètement endormis dès que Caspian l'est posé sur le cheval.

"Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis votre dernière venu ?" demanda timidement Caspian,

"6 ans, si on compte bien et ici, à Narnia ?"

"6 ans également, je veux dire depuis ta venu et celle de Peter ... La votre, je veux dire."

"Caspian, c'est rien, on peut se tutoie, c'est pas un problème."

"Très bien, et je disais 6 ans se sont écoulés ta venu avec le reste de la famille, et 3 ans depuis celle de Lucy avec Edmund et votre cousin Eustache"

"Qu'avez vous fait durant ces 6 ans ?"

"J'ai reconstruis Cair Paravel, j'ai établie la paix entre Narnia et les géants, et bien sur, j'ai fait ce voyage en mer inconnu"

"Seulement en 6 ans, c'est un exploit Caspian, je vous félicite !"

"Merci, mais je suis sure que vous aurez pu faire mieux. Mais vous alors qu'avez vous fait ? "

"Et bien, par où commencé, avec mes parents, moi aussi j'ai effectué un voyage en terre inconnu, c'est ainsi là bas que j'habite dorénavant, Peter s'est marié avec une jeune femme qui s'appelle Kate, et avec qui ils ont eu Henri, quand à Lucy et Edmund, ils ont fait rien de particulier, ils étudient ..."

Ils continuaient à marcher en parlant de tous et de rien, jusqu'ils entend un bruit. Sans attendre une seconde, Susan sortis une flèche et l'a mis dans son arc et Caspian fit de même avec son arbalète.

Ils endentaient des pas marcher sur la neige, et tous deux s'apprêtaient à tirer quand ils virent Lucy, avec Kate et Mme Pevensie arrivés.

Toutes les trois étaient sans voix en voyant une scène pareil, un homme, en vêtements bizarre avec une arbalète et Susan qui aurai pu les tuer avec son arc...

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Lucy à courus pour enliassé Caspian, comme elle le faisait avec Peter, Edmund ou Eustache ...

Kate et mme Pevensie étaient sans voix, quand elles virent Lucy se précipite dans les bras de cette inconnu, elles voulaient s'opposer, de l'empêche; Susan observe cette scène avec un grand sourire, jusqu'elle rencontre les yeux horrifié de sa mère et de sa belle sœur : "On peut tous vous explique, et Puis j'ai retrouvé Henri, il va bien" dit Susan en montrant le cheval sur le quel dormais paisiblement le petit.

Mais deux autres bruits s'entendirent, et Susan tout comme Caspian ont eu le même réflexe de encore sortir leurs armes ... Les bruits venaient de deux côtés différents ... Les bruits s'approchaient, et quand ils fuirent tous près, les deux tireraient dedans, et comme dans leurs habitude, ils ne le manqueraient pas. Quand la flèche de Susan a atteint sa cible, un bruit familier s'échappé, c'était Edmund.

Le visage de Susan est devenu blanc comme la neige, quand elle vis son frère tombe et du sang coule de son épaule... Sans attendre une minute de plus, Susan courut vers son frère ... "Je vais bien, c'est juste mon épaule ... " lui dit Edmund, d'une voix rassurante. "Caspian vous avez l'élixir de Lucy ? " " oui, bien sûre, dans la sacoche, sur le cheval ..."

Caspian regarde avec horreur la créature qu'il venait de tuer. La créature faisait la même taille que les nains. Son visage n'avait rien d'humain, elle était noir, et sa peau ressemble à celle du serpent, ses yeux étaient rouge sang, et quand a son sang même, lui était bleu. Lucy vit Caspian observe la créature, et en s'approchant, elle était aussi effraye que Caspian. "Que ce que c'est ? " "J'ignore, mais nous allons le découvrir ... Et que ce que Susan a-t-elle touche ?" "Edmund..."

Tous les deux, s'approchèrent d'Edmund. "Je peux pas lui enlevé la flèche ..." Dit Susan. "Comment ça ? " pour la première fois, dit Peter. "Les flèches que le professeur n'as offert sont en métal, donc c'est totalement impossible de les cassés ..." "Ont peux peut être les coupes avec une épée ?" Demanda Lucy "Oui, je pense, mais il faut que Susan sorte la flèche pour ne pas prendre de risque et de blesser encore plus Edmund ..." " très bien, Caspian vous avez une épée avec vous? " "Oui ... " Susan sortis la flèche jusqu'à son extrême, Caspian la découpa comme si c'était qu'un bout de bois. Edmund eu en peux mal quand Susan lui ai enlevé complètement la flèche mais la douleur ai vite disparu après que Lucy lui ai donner sa potion.

"Et vous Caspian, qu'avez vous eu ? " demande Edmund en souriant "Venez voir par vous même ..." Les 4 monarques l'ont suivis jusqu'à la créature, et leur réaction fut exactement la même que celle de Caspian et de Lucy. "J'ai déjà vu quelque chose comme ça ..." Dit Susan, "Ou ? " demanda Lucy, "Je professeur avait un livre, dans le quel, ce genre de créature apparaissait, n'est ce pas Su ? " "Oui, c'est ça Ed..." "Il va bientôt faire noir, on ferait mieux de rentre au château ..."

* * *

Dite moi, ceux que vous avez penser de ceux chapitre 2 ...


End file.
